This New world
by A.D.Evermore
Summary: Harry Potter is expecting a more normal year than his past years at school. But nothing he went through prepared him for the arrival of the new mystery student. Join Harry and friends as they try to unravel the mystery that is...Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

" Harry Potters pov: It had been another typical year for 14 year old Harry Potter as he sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Another typical year for Harry was not the one that was expected. In his first year he traversed through a series of dangerous traps, only to come face to face ( or was it back to face?) with Lord Voldemort himself. Second year was not dramatically improved either, Harry have come to face a basilisk and a form of Tom Riddle the teenage form of Lord year too was... eventful to say the least. His Godfather escaping from Azkaban and near death at the hands ( or mouths) of the Dementors. He now hoped for normal year and was happily munching down food all the while listening to the murmurs and occasional loud laughter filling the great hall. Dumbledoor had announced the tournament of the goblet of fire recently, and the expected arrival of the other schools. Harry didn't care much as long as he was out of it. He looked to the head table seeing Snape, and Mcgonnagl having a quiet, but obviously tense and furious conversation. Dumbledoor had spaced out to their frowned. " Hey guys, what do you think their talking about ", he nodded in the direction of the professors. Hermione and Rons heads snapped to the table." I dunno but it must important" Ron grunted. Hermione studied their faces a calculating look in her eyes."I really have no idea, but why don't you ask?" Harry grunted. Lot of help they where. "Nah I'll wait to see if Dumbledoor will tell me". He thought it over for a few more minutes then shrugged and turned his attention back to his plate.  
B

Dumbledoor pov: He was worried. There was no denying that the letter he had recently received carried troubling news. He turned to Minerva ."what was that again . She huffed. "Albus really you should pay better attention " Dumbledoor sighed " I'm sorry, but this troubles me. I still don't understand why the child comes this year and not the first year . Surely the rumors of our ...condition have reached to America! " Snape interjected smoothly." Perhaps there may have been troubles , or they couldn't afford to send the boy here". They nodded and Snape continued." Or he could be a spy sent here to recruit for the Dark Lord ". " Oh don't be so dire Severus, he's only13". Minerva nodded decidedly as if to affirm her opinion on the group. Snape sneered . " As if you would know much better than I " ." Why you-" . Dumbledoor spaced out to their quarreling , instead opting to ponder the matter over in his mind. "So who is right ". Minerva suddenly broke into sis train of thought. " Pardon?" She huffed."Are you or are you not ,going to agree to this request ". The two stared at him expectantly. " I think ",He started then paused."I think we will accept Persues Jackson in this school". Snapes eyes flashed triumphantly. "You owe me 5 galleons Minerva"

Right, just finished my first chapter and decided that with every chapter would come a recommendation and a question. If you have any songs or books that you like then I will listen or read it,and my favorites I will post. This weeks recommend is George Alfred Henty books are some of the best historical fiction I have ever read. One of my favorites is For the temple. The question is: what is your favorite mythology? Thanks to all who take the time to answer.

Possibly


	2. Chapter 2

Harry pov: A week later Harry had completely forgotten about the rather strange happenings at the head table. Once again he was busy with school and quietly obsessing over what the two other schools were going **to** be like. Therefore he was surprised when Dumbledoor stood and clapped his hands." May I have your attention please ". There was a short outburst then the muttering died down to nothing's. He cleared his throat." I would like to introduce a new student to our school. He will be joining the third years , and I ask you to make him welcome." Dumbledoor paused. During that time Mcgonnagl poked her head through the door. Dumbledoor nodded, and she pulled her head back in. A moment later the door was thrown open with a bang and Mcgonnagl marched in proudly head high and shoulders thrown back the sorting hat in her hands. Behind her a second figure followed slightly more hesitant, but just as proud. Everybody's heads turned towards him as he followed Mcgonnagl to the front of the hall. Harry couldn't, make out his features as well as he would have liked ,but he could see that his hair was so black it shone blue. This Kid wasn't overly tall, but looked active. Dumbledoor spoke." I would like to introduce Persues Jackson." Every one started to clap politely , all the while openly gawking. Persues grinned cheekily,and waved his hand. Then chaos erupted.

Percy pov: Percy was nervous. Coming to a new school was always nerve wracking. But this one was different. Not only was it a million worlds away from home -or so it felt, it was a school for magic. Nevertheless he followed the professor lady with that ratty old hat in her hands, to the front. Dumb-old-door introduced him and everybody clapped. Percy waved. He forgot he was holding his newly acquired wand in his hand. Water flowed out in a sudden burst, soaking everyone near the front,( mostly first years) in icy cold water. Not a second later the screams began. Percy panicked, battle reflexes kicking in. He threw his wand still pouring water, more rapidly then ever if that was even possible, at the first screaming school child he seen. The moment it connected with the water it froze. The ice spread rapidly inducing more screens than ever. The professors looked lost on what to do. Then Dumbledoor lifted his wand and was about to cast a spell, when the ice shattered. The proffessors now joined in the screaming, sure that the ice would pierce their students to pieces. Percy watched all this feeling a little shocked, but not overly so considering his past records. Then instead of the ice hitting people it flew around suddenly and back in to Percy's wand. After it all retracted it flew back the way it came. Percy caught it with ease. All the students stared at him shocked beyond belief. He shifted uncomfortably and was about to speak, when a slow sardonic clapping came from behind." Well done mr Jackson, we all _thank you_ from the bottom of our hearts, for that _wonderful_ display of why you where thrown out of every other school you went to. I wonder is it true you shot your school bus or is it only rumor."? Percy scratched the bac k of his neck awkwardly. " I was trying to get the math teacher but she moved." Dead silence reigned over the hall. Sprout coughed uncomfortably." Pardon me, but I was under the impression that you were homeschooled?" I was" he replied shortly. The proffessors stared expectedly. "Not now" Snape said. Dumbledoor nodded. "Let us attend to the sorting!" the sorting hat

Hermione pov: Hermione didn't know what to feel. Not only was she soaked(she was fairly close to the front) she had almost died. She glared furiously at the boy ,now with his head almost full covered by the sorting hat. Harry and Ron to glared teeth chattering as the cold was still in their bones. The hat was taking a very long time. "Bet you ten gallons , he'll be in slytherin" Ron muttered scowling . "Oh Ron, you don't have ten galleons " Hermione snapped. He glared . "Quiet" Harry leaned forward intently waiting for the sorting hats announcement. After what seemed like hours, the sorting hat shouted out " Slytherin!" The proclamation rang out through the hall. Then the whispers began. "I told you !"hissed Ron " I told you"! Percy began making his way to the Slytherin table stopping at the Ravenclaw table . Hermione wondered why. It seemed like he was talking to someone. Wait a minute...It was the girl he threw his wand at! Was he apologizing? It seemed so because a moment later she launched herself at him and hugged him like her life depended on it. "Bloody hell" Rons mouth hung open in shock." Is she mental? " Hermione sniffed. "Don't be rude Ronald, Harry this is a mystery . Has Dumbledoor told you anything about it?" "Noo "said Harry." But your right this is weird. And he almost killed us. Do you think maybe he's a spy from one of the other schools?" "I don't know."Hermione replied."but i intend to find out.

Hello people this is the new chapter. To my reveiwers thanks for reviewing! Today's recommend is Alex Rider by Anthony Horowitz. My question is what is your favorite Shakespeare play? To guest reviewer you raise a good point but my favorite mythology is Norse. And can you please tell me the name of the author of your favorite book? Thanks and please review.

Possibly


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov: That night as Harry was in the common room he overheard a conversation going on between Seamus, Dean and a couple other students from other years. "I knew he was going to be in Slytherin, I just knew it!" Dean was proclaiming . "Their all evil gits, every last one of them." Seamus nodded. "Yup we were almost killed today by a mini death eater. He be good at making _it look_ like'n accident. Watch you think there Harry?" Harry didn't hesitate. "He's a death eater all right, him and Malfoy will buddy up right away. Probably gonna be one of his goons right away. How bout you?" This question being posed to Ron who was staring vacantly into the fire." Ron...Ron!. He jerked his head up so quickly that Harry was worried for a moment Ron had snapped his neck." Huh ,what's that mate ,something wrong?" Harry shook his head and repeated his question. "Hmm idunno what to think. You know he didn't strike me as evil, but it's still weird how his wand controlled the water and the ice." Hermione looked up from the book she was reading."what do you mean Ronald , Persues was clearly controlling the water and the ice. Look here." She flashed the book before the group. " see it clearly states that quote " an elementalist will often use their powers as a show of strength, or an intimidation tactic. It is rare they lose control unless in a moment of extreme emotion." End quote. Either he was incredibly nervous , wich I find highly unlikely; or he was trying to intimidate us." She leaned forward intently locking her brown eyes with each one of the group. "We shouldn't let ourselves be intimidated. We are Gryffindors . We are the house of the brave, the house of the loyal! We will hardly back down for a snake! "She spat out the word snake so disdainfully that even Ron shuddered. " yeah!" Came the resounding roar , from all the lions. Or at least all except Ron. For some reason he looked miffed." I'm going to bed". He suddenly announced. Everybody stared. Ron _never_ missed a chance to bash the Slytherin house." Ron , is anything wrong?" Neville asked timidly. "No" Ron growled. Harry stared as Ron marched out.

Dumbledore pov: Dumbledore paced up and down his office rubbing his temples. Behind him he could here Severus ranting to him about the new student already." And the moment he walked into the common room, fighting started. Flint was simply trying to make innocent conversation, when Jackson attacked him. I had to send Flint to the hospital wing with a broken nose and fractured arm! I don't know why you keep him here. " Severus sighed signifying the end of his rant." Peace Severus " Dumbledores perewinkle eyes twinkled over his glasses." He's only been here a day. I'm sure he'll adjust. As for Flint be sure he has my condolences. I'm sure Persues simply mistook something Flint said for an insult." He snickered mentally at Severus's suspicious glare knowing what Dumbledore meant , but not wanting to confirm it. "Well I suppose we should be getting ready for this other schools." Dumbledore waved his wand." Accio papers." He caught them as they flew across the room." I can assume you will be teaching your snakes to dance in time for the Yule ball?"

Draco Malfoy pov: Draco was shocked. An elementalist? Here? In Hogwarts? His father must hear of this. The last elementalist was generations ago,long before Grindewald was in power. Now there was one here in Hogwarts, one who could apperantly control both water and ice. Draco wasn't stupid. Oh yes he knew what Dumbledore had planned. Letting an elementalist here and training him for the light. But he hadn't counted on one thing. Persues was sorted into Draco was going to take advantage of that in anyway possible.

Just finished this chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Special thanks to Jules (guest) And Matt(guest) for pointing out my spelling mistakes . Also to Matt Percy is in Slytherin because I feel it is the best house for him. I will do my best to be in character but I might slip up. All right I'm to tired to post a question (it's 11:00 pm here) so I'll just thank you for your continued support.

Possibly


End file.
